Still The One
by The Initiate Shadowhunter
Summary: Simon knew that this day was coming. Every fiber in his body knew it would happen. But why did it have to be him? Three years ago when he broke up with Erza Scarlet he had prayed that she would find happiness and love in anyone but him. That blue haired man had always been there; it had been like he knew one day Erza would be his. (AU romantic Jerza/Mentions of SimonXErza)


**Okay, I decided to do a simple Jerza one-shot. We all know that I am a major Mystwalker shipper, but I also ship Jerza. I shipped Jerza, which got me in to Mystwalker lol. Anyway, I'm writing this listening to- go ahead get the pitch forks and torches- One Direction's song "Still the One." Despite what people say I do like the beat of their music. And a few of their songs remind me of Erza xD**

**AU (Mirajane's story is awesome, BTW.)**

**Disclaimer: Livi-chan does not own Fairy Tail. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Simon knew that this day was coming. Every fiber in his body knew it would happen. But why did it have to be _him? _Three years ago when he broke up with Erza Scarlet he had _prayed _that she would find happiness and love in _anyone _but _him. _

But he had been asking for too much, right? That blue haired man had always been there; since the three of them were children in the orphanage. He had just been _waiting, _like he _knew _that Erza would one day be his.

It had pissed Simon off, but he pushed it aside. Jellal Fernandes never tried to steal Erza away from him while they were dating so he just squashed the thoughts then.

But as soon as he and Erza broke up, Jellal had swooped in and whisked her away to Magnolia- where he lived.

Both Jellal and Simon had loved Erza Scarlet while growing up, but Simon had moved in faster than Jellal could. He had dated Erza for six years; from age 15 all the way to age 21. He was now 26, and he was sitting here- alone- at his table contemplating breaking it in half.

_"Erza Scarlet _

_And _

_Jellal Fernandes_

_Request the honor of your presence _

_At their marriage _

_On Tuesday, the twenty-sixth of March_

_Two thousand and thirteen_

_At four o'clock in the afternoon. "_

She was marrying him, damn it all!

Simon slammed one hand on the table and used the other one to hold his head while tears slipped down his cheeks. He looked at the top of the card; there was a photo of Jellal and Erza sitting down next to each other. She was blushing and smiling while laughing- something she rarely did when they dated. Jellal had his arms around her waist and was smiling at her and looked at her with all the love in his eyes a man could have. The cameraman did a nice job, one second earlier and the laugh might not have been captured. She was looking at him; her hair was longer now; reaching her hips Simon noted. She was even more beautiful; but she was _Jellal's now. _

_"I messed up…" _Simon let his mind wonder back to his biggest regret. He had ended it for no reason besides the fact that he had gotten _bored _because Erza had started to get distracted… and Simon knew by whom.

_"I'll go…. And make sure she's really happy… and to let Jellal know that if he hurts her he'll regret it." _Simon thought, growling under his breath because he knew that there was no point in doubting Erza's happiness.

"Brother?" His younger sister spoke up, but he ignored her before standing up and marching towards his phone.

He had a wedding to R.S.V.P to.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you all for being here," Jellal spoke as he stood at the head of the table. His new wife stood next to him, leaning into him as he had his arm settled around her waist. They were having a small after party with only their closest friends, the majority of the people there were from some restaurant Erza worked at called "Fairy Tail" and there were only a few here who he knew. They grew up together, Millianna, Wally, and Shô. The old gang… It brought back so many memories of when they were in high school together.

"Yes, you all being here means more to me then you know." Erza smiled and there was no hiding the fact this had to be one of the happiest days of her life.

"Anytime Erz, now sit down so I can make a speech!" A woman with long brown hair said while chugging down a glass of alcohol. Erza chuckled and shot her a look.

"I'd hate to miss this." Erza said before plopping down in her seat, Jellal following suit. By the end of the night Simon had heard many stories from- _"Oh when you started working at Fairy Tail you were so closed off!" _to _"When you and Jellal started dating I warned him that if he hurt you that flame brains and I would beat him to a pulp. That still stands." _After that one a pink haired man had yelled and called the black haired speaker "droopy eyes" and they began to bicker before being glared at by Erza.

Finally it was the last person to speak. It was a woman who looked to be older than Erza and she had white hair and blue eyes, along with pale skin. A man was next to her with spikey blonde hair and had his arm slung around her chair the majority of the night. He had been particularly aggravating with his speech, much to the white haired woman's amusement.

The woman identified herself as Mirajane Strauss, a model part time and the barmaid of Fairy Tail, before starting on her speech. She finally got to a part that made Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Jellal turn as red as a cherry and made Erza and Lucy glare at the talkative barmaid.

"Remember that time you and Jelly-boy were having sex in the closet upstairs and Natsu and Lucy found you when they were trying to find a hiding spot for their own fun?" Mirajane asked sweetly, sounding deceptively innocent.

"Mira!" Lucy, Simon had learned, blushed while whining. Mirajane giggled and smiled before sitting back down. Her younger sister tried to chastise her but it didn't work very well.

"I'll get you back at your wedding, Mira." Erza smirked and winked, making Mirajane blush. She looked at her date and he looked away with a blush.

Simon was dumbstruck. The Erza he knew would _never _do something so… so… _risky. _How much had changed? Was it just her appearance and her love for a new man had changed? Or was it more?

After a little while more small talk and dancing people started leaving. The members of Fairy Tail told Erza that they couldn't wait to see her back at work next week. The boss, a small old man, had made sure to mention that she needed to have him some grand-kids soon because he only had two; Laxus and Asuka. He wanted more and he wasn't getting any younger, he had said.

Simon was the last to leave, he looked at the one that got away and she was invested in a conversation with the blonde woman- Lucy. Simon took this chance to talk to Jellal who was standing behind Erza with his head lightly resting on her forehead.

Simon moved forward and went to talk to him when someone grabbed the back of his jacket. He turned to see Wally, Shô, and Millianna.

"No Simon, Jellal won't hurt her. It's okay. And she's happy so leave them be. We can see that they've moved on with their lives. We're all always going to be friends but they made new ones now… now we have to as well. Come one." Millianna said gently, guiding him towards the doors. As they were leaving Simon turned his head.

He locked eyes with Erza first. She smiled at him and he saw it in her eyes; _thank you._

Next he looked into Jellal's. Jellal was smiling, but not in a smug way, in a way that spoke the same words as Erza's.

_Thank You._

Without noticing, he turned his head away, tears began silently falling down his cheeks.

_I'm sorry. You're Welcome. Be Happy. Love Each Other. Be Happy…_

He smiled and wiped his tears before freely walking with the others and smiling and laughing, Millianna spun in front of them before turning with a smile. Wally grabbed her hand and Shô chuckled before taking her other hand, Simon took Wally's and they all began to walk, talk, and laugh.

Simon was happy again, and that was all he had needed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not my best but eh, I liked it and it was a good stress relief from studying and homework lol **

**If you have the chance, please leave a review! **


End file.
